Sorrow and Lovelife
by cherryblossomsfreak
Summary: Pernahkah kamu merasa..dirimu tidak selalu benar? Pernahkah kau merasa..segalanya hanya datang dan pergi? Apakah ini suatu pertanda? Aku..aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.. Rukia Kuchiki's prologue


Fan-fic project.

Title: Setsunasa wa Lovelife

Rukia Kuchiki, dengan nama itulah ia dipanggil dan nama itu juga yang tercantum di buku absen kelasnya. Seluruh hidupnya biasa-biasa saja sebelum di buku absen itu tercantum nama lain, yaitu Renji Abarai. Renji duduk di seberang kanan tempat duduk Rukia, yaitu tepat di belakang Ichigo Kurosaki, dan pada hari itu juga Rukia dan Renji berkenalan.

"Hey," Renji menyapa "Aku Renji." Katanya sambil memberikan tangannya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Rukia" Jawab gadis itu sembari menyalami Renji. Dia mengamati Renji sebentar, lalu memberinya selembar kertas. "Ini, kau akan butuh." Renji mengambil kertas itu dan benar saja, hari itu mereka ulangan kanji di atas selembar kertas. "Wah, terima kasih, ya." Kata Renji.

Begitulah, dalam waktu singkat mereka lalu menjadi teman dekat. Rukia adalah anak yang pendiam, dia selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, mungkin bisa dibilang Renji adalah sahabat pertamanya di kelas, begitu pula dengan Renji. Rukia berteman dengan Ichigo, tapi karena suatu sebab mereka jadi jarang mengobrol lagi.

"Rukia! Hey Rukia!" Renji berbisik pada Rukia yang melamun di kelas. Kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lamunkan? Oh, ternyata dia sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Rukia sedang menatap kepada seseorang yang duduk di depan Renji. Itu dia! Itu sebabnya Rukia menjauhi Ichigo, ia mempunyai perasaan terhadap Ichigo. Apakah Renji mengetahuinya?

Suatu hari Renji datang ke sekolah dengan kondisi yang agak _bad mood_. Rukia duduk di sebelahnya. Ia pun menyapanya dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"Rukia, apa aku boleh curhat sedikit?" Nah, sepertinya ia mulai sedikit terbuka.

"Aku mendengarkan." Rukia tersenyum ramah. "Memangnya kau ada masalah apa?"

"Ng…temanku suka pada seseorang, dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya itu pada seorang yang dia suka, tapi orang itu lalu pergi ke luar kota. Temanku belum mendapat jawaban darinya, sampai sekarang ia masih menunggu jawaban…"

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kan? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Rukia bertanya sambil menepuk tangan Renji.

"Tapi aku suka padanya." Renji menjelaskan. Rukia pun tersentak.

"Aku suka pada temanku itu." Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari Renji. Apa yang membuatnya tersentak?

Rukia bingung. Sejak tadi ia berputar-putar di dekat kamar kecil. Orihime yang baru keluar dari kamar kecil terheran-heran dengan keadaan temannya yang satu itu.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aduh…kenapa _sih_ dia itu.." Rukia bergumam sendiri.

"Kenapa apanya? Dia siapa?" Tanya Orihime dengan sabar.

"…siapa temannya? Kenapa aku khawatir…" Rukia bergumam lagi.

"Teman siapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Orihime jadi agak panik.

"Eh…apa kabar Inoue! Sudah selesai kan? Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas!" Sahut Rukia dengan senyum yang agak terpaksa.

Mereka kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Rukia diam saja, tidak mengobrol atau bercanda dengan Renji seperti biasanya. Entah sejak kapan sikapnya jadi agak dingin terhadap Renji. Suatu hari Renji bertanya pada Rukia mengapa dia jadi agak sombong begitu, Rukia semakin bingung. Biasanya apabila dia sedang banyak masalah seperti itu, ia lalu pergi ke puncak sebuah gedung yang belum selesai dibangun di sekitar rumahnya. Ia menulis buku harian, menatap langit, meratap sendiri, kadang kala ia juga menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya di sana. Kebetulan hari itu ia pergi ke tempat tersebut dan kembali ke rumahnya sekitar pukul 7.00. Byakuya, kakak Rukia yang mengurusinya langsung memarahinya habis-habisan sesampainya ia di rumah, terutama karena bajunya basah kuyup sebab diguyur hujan sore itu, malang benar nasibnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini berandal?" Omel kakaknya itu. Rukia hanya bisa tertegun dan tertunduk malu.

Keesokan harinya Rukia sakit, ia tidak masuk sekolah. Orihime dan Tatsuki lalu menjenguknya sepulang sekolah. Rukia menyambut mereka dengan senang hati. Kedua temannya datang menengoknya, tapi ke mana Renji? Apa dia tidak mau datang?

"Apa kabar Ruki-chan!" Sahut mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian rupanya. Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Kenapa tadi tidak masuk?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ahaha…sepertinya aku terkena flu, kemarin kehujanan." Jawab Rukia. Tiba-tiba telepon genggam milik Orihime berbunyi, ia pun keluar untuk mengangkatnya. Lalu Tatsuki dan Rukia mengobrol di dalam.

"Eh Rukia, kau ada masalah ya?"

"Ng…mungkin?"

"Cerita saja"

"Kau saja yang cerita, kalau kau ada masalah."

"Aku tidak enak padamu."

"Nah, itu kau ada masalah. Cerita lah"

"Yah, kebetulan aku sedang suka seseorang"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi ia belum memberi jawaban. Sekarang dia sedang diluar kota"

"Hah…" Rukia kaget. Ia merasa pernah mendengar kisah ini sebelumnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lalu aku merasa seorang sahabatku menyukaiku" Tatsuki bangkit dan menerawang ke luar jendela. "Sepertinya aku menyukainya juga."

Hari yang lain. Masalah demi masalah berdatangan, Rukia pun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Nilai ulangannya jadi turun. Selain dimarahi Byakuya, ia juga harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah. Asano Keigo, Mizuiro Kojima, Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki, kira-kira begitulah bunyi absen waktu pelajaran tambahan yang dibacakan oleh Hitsugaya sebagai pengawas. "Tunggu di sini. Jangan berisik. Aku dipanggil, kalian jangan berbuat yang macam-macam ya!" Perintah Hitsugaya karena ia dipanggil oleh guru. Tidak lama kemudian Keigo dan Kojima berdebat tentang urusan mereka sendiri. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyapa Rukia.

"Haha, kita terjebak di kelas tambahan ini ya?" Ichigo menyapa. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, ia bahkan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. "Eh, kau kan pintar, kenapa bisa ikut kelas tambahan?" katanya lagi.

"Yah, kalau ada kesibukan lain yang kita anggap lebih penting daripada belajar, maka itulah yang aku lakukan." Rukia menjabarkan.

"Benar juga. Apalagi kalau yang kita pikirkan itu seseorang…" belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan, Hitsugaya langsung datang merusak suasana. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa yang sudah kalian kerjakan…Aku kan sudah menyuruh kalian diam!"

Nah, nah. Lagi-lagi satu masalah bertambah. Sekarang Rukia berpikir kalau Ichigo terang-terangan mengatakan ia memikirkan orang lain, padahal Rukia sangat menyukai Ichigo, jauh sebelum ia kenal dengan Renji. Lari, itulah yang ia lakukan. Betapa hal bodoh ia ingin lari dari semua permasalahan itu. Ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke bangunan itu ia akan berlari? Ia meratap lama sekali. Kebetulan pada saat yang sama Renji tiba di sana. Rukia kaget sekali dan ia sangat jengkel. Ia langsung naik ke atas dinding di pinggir bangunan itu, seperti menyerahkan dirinya pada langit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan! Kenapa kau ada di sini, ke dalam hidupku yang tenang ini!" teriaknya.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah tahu kau akan ke sini. Sekarang hentikan perbuatan bodohmu dan sadarlah!" Renji berusaha meredakan, tapi Rukia yang terisak tiba-tiba melompat jatuh menuju jalan raya. Renji mengejarnya, dan beruntunglah ia berhasil menangkap lengannya.

"Lepaskan!" Rukia berteriak lagi.

"Tidak akan! Kau hanya menambah permasalahanmu!" balas Renji. Setelah beberapa saat, Rukia pun naik dan menceritakan semuanya pada Renji.

"Lihat, kau hanya perlu menceritakan semuanya." Renji memeluknya dan berharap ia baik saja. Tapi Rukia merasa ia harus menghukum dirinya dan menenangkan pikirannya lalu menjelaskan segalanya lagi. Renji menyerah dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau lakukan. Rukia mengambil buku hariannya, menyobek beberapa lembarannya dan memberikannya pada Renji. "Ini, bacalah bila aku sudah pergi." Ucapnya sambil melempar sisa buku hariannya ke sembarang arah, tertiup angin. Ia mengambil pecahan kaca di sekitarnya, mereka memejamkan mata mereka dan…ketika mereka membuka matanya, tangan Rukia sudah bersimbah darah.

"Rukia, bertahanlah!" pinta Renji kepada sahabatnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu. Secepat kilat ia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggendong Rukia. Di tengah jalan mereka berpapasan dengan Ichigo yang sedang mengendarai motor.

"Renji! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Dia sedang gawat!"

"Ini, kupinjamkan motor!"

"Aku tidak bisa, kau antarkan saja dia, ya."

"Ah, baiklah!" dan akhirnya Ichigo yang mengantar Rukia ke rumah sakit. Ketika Rukia sadar, yang ia lihat pertama adalah ruangan putih, berbau wangi, cahaya temaram dan bunga-bungaan di sampingnya. "Apakah aku sudah mati?" kata itu juga yang ia ucapkan setelah itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar satu suara sejuk yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Belum, kau sedang di rumah sakit." Begitulah katanya. Ichigo! Ia berdiri di samping Rukia yang terbaring lemah. Mereka hanya saling tersenyum.

"Oh, iya aku pernah bercerita padamu…" Ichigo memulai pembicaraan. "…dan belum selesai."

"Seperti yang aku katakan dulu, kita tidak akan bisa konsentrasi, apalagi kalau yang kita memikirkan, terus memikirkan seseorang yang selalu ada membayang-bayangi kita. Seperti Hitsu-san mungkin, hahaha" Oh, ternyata Rukia salah sangka. Tapi dari mana Ichigo tahu tentang ini? Pasti Renji. Karena memang itu salah satu yang tertulis di atas kertas yang diberikannya tempo hari. Di atas kertas itu Rukia mengatakan pada Renji bahwa ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Tatsuki. Ia juga mengutarakan segala perasaannya terhadap Ichigo. Akhirnya semua terbongkar, wajah Rukia pun terlihat lebih tenang. "Rukia, aku juga menyayangimu. Sudah lama sekali sebelum aku tahu kau juga begitu." Ia lalu membuang beban terakhirnya berupa air mata, deras sekali air mata itu terlihat membasahi wajahnya, begitu pula Ichigo. Mereka melepas rindu, berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Rukia melepaskan nafasnya yang terakhir di pelukan orang yang disayanginya selama ini, hanya Ichigo.

Hehehe~ soo desu yoo!! . Don't put it into mind...it's too weird -__-


End file.
